


Visiting.

by orphan_account



Category: Avery Miller, Furry - Fandom, Mudzzzy
Genre: Anthro, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, mlm, my sweet boys, obscure fandom, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I've been thinking about this ever since the livestream where Avery played ponytown ╥﹏╥ He and Mudzy were so adorable, I had an immediate otp





	Visiting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornCooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/gifts).



The weekend that Avery flew out to visit Mudzy was the best weekend of his life.

He had ended up staying in the latter's house, because neither of the two boys' parents thought much of it. Avery did sleep on the couch, of course, but it was pretty comfortable; Soft and homey, and worn in just enough that it didn't feel abnormal sleeping in it.

With Avery staying at Mudzy's house, there was definitely much more time for the two of them to bond. Avery would sit in Mudzy's room with him, on his bed, the two boys leaning against eachother as the younger doodled in his sketchbook, trying to think of what to turn into a full on art project. Avery had always admired his art skills -- The way he could draw just about anything and still make it look adorable no matter how lewd or gruesome, and the fact that he could finish something, sketch, lineart, and colors with cell shading, in as little as an hour if he went as fast as possible.

It was relaxing to sit in near silence, save for the pencil scribbling against the paper, and a couple other faint noises that were kind of insignificant. Mudzy's dog was in the room as well, curled up and sleeping soundly, pressed up against Avery's leg. He would occasionally twitch or kick, but it wasn't often enough to be bothersome. Mudz had his headphones on, and the volume was turned up so loud that his counterpart could just barely make out the song. He'd been listening to his art playlist. It had to be XXXTENTACION.

Avery just sat there, watching the short boy sketch out dumb little scenes of femboys in heels and anthros grinning with their tongues out. He was content, much more content than he'd been in months. Their anniversary was coming up. The anniversary of the day that the little, pink, emo bastard got ballsy enough to initiate a conversation with the older of the two.

Avery's ears twitched. As he stared at Mudzy's concentrated face, his chest suddenly tightened. He looked so gorgeous. The younger's cherry pink nose looked so sweet and boop-able. His nose was scrunched up and his tongue was sitting between his teeth, and he looked almost... Spacey. As if he didn't know where he was. Avery tried to say something, but to his dismay, Mudz couldn't hear him, so he gently tapped his counterpart on the thigh.

Mudzy flinched a little, then looked up, taking off his headphones. He was completely dazed, eyes wide and questioning. He waited for Avery to say something, anything. The folf choked up. His throat tightened, and he just stared back at the scrabba in front of him. Just as Mudz began to put his headphones back on, thinking he imagined it, Avery got a sudden burst of adrenaline, and cupped his face.

He pressed his muzzle against Mudzy's, locking their lips together in a soft, yet passionate kiss. The tiny, punk-ish scrabba was confused at first, but soon melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older boy and closing his eyes. Avery was the one to pull away.

"I love you." He said quietly, and closed his eyes again, this time nuzzling his friend's neck. Mudzy just kind of laughed a little, and floofed Avery's hair. "I love you too." He whispered back. He quickly turned off his playlist, put his headphones and cellphone on his bedside table, and kissed the taller's forehead.

The night was almost magical, even though not much else really happened. Neither of them would ever admit it, but it will forever be their fondest memory together.


End file.
